They cannot contain me
by Souple94
Summary: Luke is back for revenge. IN LUKE'S POV
1. Chapter 1: They cannot contain me

I remember waking up. These fools thought they can kill me? I will show them as I return to amity Park. Now where am I? I looked over and saw clockwork. He had a thermos in his hand. He sucked me in and I tried to punch through, but I had no luck. I kept trying when it got really hot. I duplicated myself in there and went intangible as my duplicate blew up. I came out and turned the fire blue for a dramatic effect. I then walked out and blasted him and sent a message off to the world of my return. You know, I don't like having it so easy, no challenge. Then I flew off to Amity Park. I looked for a portal and I saw Jack Fenton's. It was closed. I pried it open with my hands and went intangible through the ceiling. I was looking around for people when I saw my past self with Danny. I will name myself..Luke Phantom. I used my intercom power and announced "LUKE PHANTOM IS HERE."

* * *

Danny turned around and got mad, just as I wanted him to be. "Ok, ignoring the total originality of that, I expected you to return." I smiled at him. "Halfa's dont die the first time." I said and blasted him with a white ghost ray. Wow, that's new. "HAHA! You can't beat Luke Phantom!" I said at I flew to danny. All of a sudden I fellt someone grab my leg. I turned back. Luke. I turned into a whisp and came out. I love spectral body manipulation. I punched him and then when I turned, Danny was there to knock me off my feet. "Ok, you guys are getting better, but you can't beat this new power" I said. Two rings came around me and I turned into someone they know. Ember. "HAHA! She is a pretty girl now,so why don't I become her?" I said. They laughed. "Dude you are sick." Danny said. I duplicated and my second duplicate turned into Kitty. "Let's just turn it up a notch" I said with Ember's voice. I blew a kiss with my duplicate and made it spread everywhere with my guitar. They disappeared and I joined together and flew off, transforming back to Luke Phantom. No kid is going to get in my way this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Dan is back!

I'm only gonna try this once, if it fails, oh well. I closed my eyes tight and imagined a portal to clockwork. I opened my eyes and there it was. I hopped in and flew to Clockwork. Phase 1 completed, now for phase 2. "What brings you here, Luke" He laughed,"Phantom." I grinned and rushed to his medallions. I put one on and went invisible and intangible. "Where are you, stupid child?!" Clockwork yelled. I hopped into him and I was in control. I went back in time with another medallion to before my buddy Dan died, and got out of clockwork. "Hey Dan, come back, or you'll die here!" I yelled out to him.

* * *

I brought him back to my time. We flew back to Amity Park. I changed to Kitty again and brought back the boys. "Look who's back" I laughed. Dan was confused. "I don't understand why you brought me back here." I laughed. "Look Dan. My past self Luke kills you." He looked shocked, then angry. He lifted up a hand but it got caught and he got thrown to the wall, _but by who?_ As If he can read minds, he responded,"Me, Jack Fenton." He became visible. I was scared. "HOW?" I asked. He chuckled. "You see when you came in to get Dan, I went invisible and followed you, since I was in the middle of a fight. I was dead, I know." I was so mad. I went that far back in the timeline? You are a dumbass Luke Phantom! Jack laughed. "Yes you are, Luke." He laughed. I hate when he does that! I blasted him with a ghost ray and he blocked it with a shield. He shot me and I flew off balance, but Dan caught me. "Thanks, Dan." I breathed in and did a ghostly wail. Jack went flying through a window, and so did Danny and Luke. "Hahaha!" I laughed. I flew over to the building and phased into it. "What's wrong,children? Need some more practice?" I laughed. I blasted them with a ghost ray and duplicated. I flew back and went intangible as my duplicate built up energy. "Luke Phantom, we know this trick." Danny said as they all went intangible. My duplicate exploded and took the building with it. We all went tangible and flew to the ground. "Damn! Why don't you die!" I cursed. Damn they just don't want to die do they? I had to do something about this. Danny chuckled. "What are you going to do now? Ghostly wail? I can phase into the ground away from it. Explode? Do it, and just die. Admit it Luke, you lost." Danny said. I laughed. "Danny," I said,"Remember this?" Come on, focus, focus! Think of all the dead ghosts! I saw everything flash red and I knew what happened. It was working. I focused on the image of dead ghosts rising up and used telekinesis to bring them up. Last thing. **_"Danny Phantom and his crew disturbed you, get_**_** him**!_"I said telephathically. They turned and went to Danny. "Oh this is too easy." Danny laughed. He just did a ghostly wail and was destroying them. Trees and cars were smashing them, and they were just fading away to oblivion. "Grrr!" I started growling like a wild animal and I took his ghostly wail and breathed it in. This hurt my neck with the sonic waves hitting me, but I yelled a ghostly wail back at him. This time I used all my power into it plus his. "OOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Is all you heard. Eardrum busting noise. Cars flipped, the concrete started to come out in chunks, and the buildings were flying up. A building just flew off the ground and crushed them. I still kept on going. Many building flipped and bricks came and smashed the first building. Fatigue was getting to me, but I didn't stop. I wanted to see one last thing. The road flew up and fell on them. I was so tired I was feeling so dizzy. I focused as much as I can and made the reality gauntlet appear in my hand, wow. For my weak feeling right now, I can do alot. I turned the road into a monster and last thing I saw was it eating away the house, then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Innocent people

I woke up, and looked around. Where was I? Oh wait, yesterday, yeah. Where's Dan? I looked under the rubble and saw Danny, Jack, and oh no, Dan, laying there, supposedly dead. Dan started to move a little and looked at me. "Luke. That was impressive, how did you do that?!" He asked. I laughed, and pulled him up. "I'll answer that later, now lets go wreak havoc on amity park!" I yelled and we took off. "Where's our first stop?" Dan asked. I saw Tucker and Sam, Danny's lame friends. "Down there, the lame kids." I said. Dan looked at me. "I was once Danny Phantom" he said. I laughed. We flew down there. "Where's Danny? Is he dead?" Tucker asked. Sam was crying, but tried to hide it. "N-N-No, I-I-I'm s-sure he-h-he's a-a-alive." She said. I grabbed her and Dan grabbed Tucker. She tried to punch me, but I kept dodging it. "Let me go!" She yelled. I laughed. "And if I don't?" She got mad. "You are just like your little-bitch old self! Cocky, and stupid! You are so jealous of Danny that you can't be him you got ghost powers and used them for wrong! Now you are where you are now." I tossed her up and punched her to the ground. "I actually like where I am now." I said. Dan threw Tucker into Sam and they got dizzy. "I bet by tomorrow I would have wiped you out. Both of you. All of you." Dan said. I smiled wickedly. Dan cloned himself and flew to them. One of him got Tucker and the other touched Sam. They both used the ghost stinger and then the paralyzing touch. They passed out and we flew off, bombing every building we fly by. "I think I'll pay a visit to FentonWorks," Dan said. We flew down to Danny's house and we ran into something. A ghost shield. "No matter. I'll be Wulf for some time." I said. Two rings appeared, and turned into halos. I shape-shifted to Wulf and burrowed into the ghost shield, then transformed to Danny Fenton. I gave Dan the A-Ok sign as I went down to the basement. "Danny? I've been making some changes to the ghost portal. You like?" She asked, eyes still wet from crying. Oh please. "Yes, It's nice mom. Now you don't want to waste energy with the shield up do you?" I asked. She thought about it. "I suppose." She said. Good, now I can take it down. "Ok mom, I'm taking it off." I took off the shield, and ran back upstairs. I transformed back into Luke Phantom and flew out of the house and welcome Dan in. We came in and vandalized the place. Blasting Dan's old room with a ghost ray, trashing Jazz's old room, and punching holes in the walls. We ran down to the basement. I duplicated and exploded, and last minutely grabbed Dan and went intangible. The house blew up and to my liking, Maddie died. She won't be back in a while. We flew off again to go kill some more innocent people. I loved this career, instead of being an austronaut with Danny, killing our past selves with Danny's older self. This really is the life. Many of you won't see it but I love it. Dan and I flew and kept blowing up houses, killing innocent people. This was awesome and great feeling.

**SHORT CHAPTER**

**DAN AND LUKE KEEP KILLING EVERYONE, BUT WHY? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY INTERESTING WHEN **

**GHOSTS INVADE THE CITY AFTER DAN AND LUKE, IF YOU GET MY DRIFT.**


	4. Chapter 4 Return from the dead

Me and Dan were flying over the last house in Amity Park. We decided to make this kill special. "Dan, heres the plan. You steal the child, and I shape-shift into him, got it?" Dan nodded. We swooped down into the house and went invisible. Dan grabbed the child, a red haired freckled boy, and I shapeshifed into him. I walked over to his mom. "Mom I got to tell you something." She raised an eyebrow. "You got a girlfriend Larry?" She wondered. "No, I actually got three things. One, I'm a ghost", I transformed back,"Two, I am not Larry. And three, I'm going to murder you and Larry. Goodbye, Paula." She started to run, but I ecto-webbed her. I constructed a knife with ectoplasm and slit her throat. I flew off and phased out to Dan. He caught him on fire with a ghostly blue fire and he died. Everyone in Amity Park is dead.

* * *

The two idiot lames are dead? Wow, we have accomplished alot now. We flew over Amity Park eyeing our accomplishment when we heard a loud sound. It sounded like a ghostly wail, but I didn't see the sonic waves or who can do it. "Um Dan, what is that?" I asked him. He shrugged. Out of nowhere, a lot of ghosts flew at us, led by...DANNY PHANTOM AND JACK FENTON? They were dead! Before we could react we had 400 ghosts shooting us with their ghost rays. We kept dodging them but then we got hit by about 200. I was so tired afterwards. I went intangible and sat their as long as I could. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I did a ghostly wail. Many of the ghosts flew back at smashed into the rubble, as others went intangible. Some went intangible into the ground and flew behind me, and I felt someone grab my neck. I was thrown far. "Ahhh! Dan, help!" I yelled. Dan smiled, and started blasting ghosts, vaporizing them. I flew from behind and flashed my eyes red. I focused deep and called out my minions. **"ATTACK THEM!"**I yelled telephathically. The minions ran into the ghosts and punched through them. Danny and Jack were slicing through my minions. I just smiled and watched as they tired themselves out. "Dan, I want you to shock me with electricity when I finish this." I told him. "I don't have that power" He said. "Ok then, wait for this." I made a portal to the ghost zone and flew into it. I flew over and saw Vortex. "Come here, Vortex! Help me rule over the world!" I yelled to him. He came and we flew back. "Ok first step, shock me with eletricity and recharge my power when I finish this." I said. He nodded. I inhaled as much as I can, and blew out the biggest ghostly wail I've ever done. I got wide eyed as I saw the outcome.

* * *

Many ghosts started to merge together from my ghostly wail. The best part is, the are as powerful as me now. A perfect match. I finished my ghostly wail and fell to the ground, and everything went black. All of a sudden I felt electricity, Vortex. I hopped up really fast and smiled at him. "Thanks" I said. "Now...What?" He said. I smiled and flashed my eyes red. I blew out a ghost ray and vaporized him. "I need you out of my way and out of my hair so I can finish the deed." I looked coldly at his remains. I ran up on the merged ghost and punched it. Have I ever said I can make ecto-spider webs to catch ghosts? Well I can. I made an ecto-spider web to a football post for casper high and flew over there. It chased me, idiots. I flew to the web and went intangible as the ghost flew onto it, such idiots. I then did a ghostly wail again, and it started to fade away. I saw Danny go intangible and then invisible and flew off, but he's the least of my concern. The rest of the ghosts faded off, and I fell to the ground. I think I'm getting stronger because I didn't even pass out this time. I flew off, to find Danny Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5 It's all over

Dan and I flew after Danny. We hid behind the bushes and watched him and Frederick Showenhower talk. (**FREAKSHOW) **"Let's take over the world, master." Danny said, obviously tricking him. "Ok, wow you already are loyal to me, I know you'd come to your senses." Freakshow said. They flew over to me and Danny shot a ghost ray at me. "You can't stop us!" Danny yelled menacingly, or atleast a good attempt to be. I shot him and he flew back a few feet. Since freakshow is now a ghost, he shot a ghost ray at me and I dodged it. Dan flew from behind and did a ghostly wail. Freakshow and Danny flew back and Danny transformed back from Phantom to Fenton. He then transformed back and ran at us. He punched me and I flew back, into Freakshow. Freakshow punched me and threw me back to Danny, who used an energy strike on me. Dan flew at Danny, and danny opened a thermos, the Fenton Thermos. Dan flew in, and he closed the cap. It's just me, versus two ghosts, easy.

* * *

I breathed in, an did a ghostly wail. I made them fly back a few yards, maybe even a football field and I overturned cars. The pavement flew off and hit them in the face. Danny changed to Danny Fenton once more and I stopped. I ran to get the thermos. In the background, I heard 'I'm going ghost!' and I was knocked off my feet. "Next time, I'll be more careful with the Thermos" Danny chuckled. I got really mad and flickered my eyes a bright shade of red. I ran to freakshow, and fired up fire in my hands to punch him but he punched me into a car. I duplicated, and exploded the car, while intangible, making blue flames go around it. I walked out dramatically and looked around. I turned around and got punched in the jaw by Danny. "Wow, I am losing. Now if only I can get that thermos." I said. I duplicated right next to Danny and grabbed the thermos. My duplicate started to fly back to me but Danny duplicated as well and overshadowed mine. He exploded, and the thermos blew with it. I have no idea how he did it, my power. I looked for Dan, but didn't see him. His head flew into my hands and I knew one thing. He had died, AGAIN! This time, there is no time to turn back and get him again, I got ghosts on my tail everywhere.

* * *

I flew over to Danny, but saw a clock show up, Clockwork. He threw medallions at FreakShow and Danny and slowed time. "Time, out." I slowly flew as I saw Danny put his fist up. "Time, in." Clockwork said, and I flew into the punch. I breathed in, and tried to do a ghostly wail, when Freakshow grabbed me and covered my mouth. He held me, and Danny kept punching me. I was about to pass out, but I realized if I do, I won't ever wake up. I duplicated, and went intangible. My duplicate exploded, and Freakshow flew off. Danny flew and the thermos flew too, but to me. I reached for it, but I heard, "Time out!' Ugh, clockwork! "Uuughhhh Cccccllllooooccckkkwooorkkk!" I tried to say, as he grabbed the thermos and handed it to Danny. "Time in!" I flew and fell onto the ground. I got up and dodged Danny's punch. I charged up my hands with electricity and shocked Danny. This shortcuted his powers and he transformed back. "I'm sorry Luke Phantom, but I'm at that stage where you can't shortcut my powers," Danny said in a low voice. He got up, transformed back and kept beating on me. I grabbed him and threw him. I flew to him and grabbed him when I heard a familiar voice. "HEY OLD MAN! GET AWAY FROM DANNY!" My past self, Luke flew down to me. He punched me and I flew way back. "You know not to touch my friend Danny, now feel this!" He breathed in and blew a ghostly wail. It was like none other I've heard. This was so strong it paralyzed me. I fell on the ground, unable to move. "What, how?" I said. He smirked, "I've been praticing, old man." He punched me and walked over to Danny. "Danny, before I kill this freak, thanks for this all." Luke said. Danny smiled and turned to Freakshow. "When do we take over the world?" Freakshow asked. Danny's expression darkened, and he pulled out the thermos, sucking Freakshow in. "I think I should put him in the thermos" Danny said. Luke's eyes widened. "NO, DON'T! Last time, he blew up the thermos. It's best if I just kill him now." Luke said. He breathed in, and I knew what will happen. I'm going to die by a ghostly wail. I duplicated myself, went invisible, and flew into the ghost zone. My paralyzed actual self stayed here. Luke puffed out a ghostly wail so intense I started to feel so weak in the knees. I started to feel myself fading away. I faded away and my remains teleported to my duplicate.

I WILL BE BACK!

* * *

**FUTURE LUKE DIED, OR DID HE? DANNY AGAIN SAVES THE DAY, CAPTURES ALL THE GHOSTS, AND HAS A CUP OF TEA WITH THE REGULAR NON-EVIL NON- SADISTIC NON- REDEYED NOT-SCARY-LUKE.**


End file.
